Violet
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: Set twenty years before the events of RWBY, follow the adventures of Viola Gray, Iris Kishan Lavender Orchid and Skye Takumi as they try to survive Beacon. Rated M for later events. (We promise the OCs arent overpowered.)
1. Viola Trailer

**Viola's POV**

I swung my staff around my wrist and around my waist like a baton, walking through Vale shaded by the dark night sky and its stars. I had a mission and I knew what it was. No one deserves to live like we do but alas this is the life of a Faunus.

I pushed through the revolving door of a large Atlas tech building and began my decent up the elevator. The doors opened to reveal a large white room. A man sat in front of a large white desk behind one of those Atlas computers.

"Ahem."

The man's eyes looked up to me and narrowed.

"I"m here to talk to you about the Faunus forced labour you have organised to help carry out Schnee dust company products all over the four kingdoms."

"I do not have time for this. Leave at once." I slammed my staff down on his desk to catch his attention.

"You need to let those Faunus go. It is unethical - it's slavery!"

"You don't know anything about slavery. You're what? Twelve?" Well, that certainly pissed me off.

I felt my tail slip out from under my coat and flicker angrily.

"I know more than you ever will being raised among the fight between man and Faunus." But he still wasn't listening.

"Guards!" He ordered as two muscular men burst through the door and faced me. I let out a sigh.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way then."

I turned around slowly and faced the two men in front of me. I bent my knees twirled my staff around my hand and wrist.

"Here. We. Go." I said before leaping into the air and crashing down in front of the two gentlemen, staff puncturing into the marble floor.

My staff let out a cool rush of ice along the floor tiles as the orb above my staff turned a pale blue, symbolising the use of ice dust. I slid over the ice with ease and smacked one of the guards right in the face with the end of my staff.

"Are you going to answer me yet?" I said, turning to the head of the office before flipping my staff and hitting the other guard in the stomach making him hunch over in pain.

The man stared at me, or rather not me but my long tiger tail that extended from my lower back.

"You're a Faunus." He said, stating the obvious. I shook my head and just sighed, spinning my staff as I walked over to his desk once more.

"I am a Faunus, so that means I know a lot more than you think I do. I understand what those Faunus are feeling, I've watched parents die from exhaustion and leave their children behind because you refuse to acknowledge the stress you are putting on your workers. It is slavery and I will make sure you change your ways. This won't be my last meeting with you." And with a swift slam of my staff on his desk, I turned and exited his office.


	2. Iris Trailer

**Iris' POV**

Final exam of the year for Signal and it's a fight against another student. Why they never make this easy I'll never know.

Considering how well off Signal Academy is, it always surprised me how basic their arenas were, a bunch of raised bleachers around a pit.

Across from me was some guy in my year. Couldn't tell much more than that., honestly didn't bother with trying to know people after my first year.

"Alright, this will be a standard tournament style match. The first person's aura to drop into the red is eliminated." The head of the academy announced before returning to his seat.

I stared at my opponent, waiting for the start of this fight so I could get it over with and get out of this arena for the last time.

"Ready? Start!" the announcer called before my opponent and I charged at each other.

Once within range, I swung my staff in an arc, in an attempt to try get a cheap hit in but my opponent blocks with one of his daggers while using the other to retaliate.

I jumped back to avoid the slash, the blade barely missing my coat, before I landed a couple metres away and took my fighting stance.

 _'Well this isn't going to be as easy as I hoped.'_ I thought before my opponent charged at me again.

With a slash from the left and a stab from the right, my opponent continued his barrage of attacks while a dodged each attack, looking for an opening.

I could feel my aura slowly draining and a quick glance up at the scoreboard confirmed my suspicions.

 _'Gotta make this quick then._ ' I thought, ducking under his next stab and kicking my leg out to trip him up.

As he fell to the ground, I swung my staff down in an overhead swing, barely missing his body, as he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet.

Before he could do anything I was in front of him swinging my staff around myself in various attacks, some were blocked by his daggers while others broke through his defences and chipped away at his aura.

I glanced over at the scoreboard to see that I was starting to win this fight. Unfortunately, this was the moment my opponent had been waiting for.

While my attention was diverted, he locked his daggers behind my staff and ripped it out of my grasp, sending it flying behind him.

"Well, crap." I mumbled before jumping out of the range of his weapons, his mouth changing into a cocky smirk.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, I reached under my coat and pulled out a small handle. Triggering a small mechanism on the side of the handle caused the blade to extend, revealing a dual edged sword.

I wish I'd had a camera to catch his reaction when he saw the sword before I activated my semblance and charged at him

With my increased reflexes and strength, I was able to break through his aura, only stopping when the whistle blew stopping the match.

"And the winner is Iris." the announcer shouted as I looked over at the scoreboard to see that my aura was barely above the level of losing.


	3. Lavander Trailer

**Lavender's POV**

Visiting the poorer parts of Mistral had always been frowned upon by most of the aristocrats in the city, but my family normally ignored what the other aristocrats thought.

When I was younger, my parents always told me and my brother that we should never feel better than our fellow men or Faunus. We were also taught that we should help people when we can, which is why I come to the poorer part of the city.

As I was walking around, I spotted a small group of children, both human and Faunus, sitting in front of an alley with a sign begging for food. I walked over to the small group and crouched down to be at their eye level.

"Please ma'am, can we have some food?" The leader of the group asked, his oily hair covering one of his eyes.

"I'll go and buy some for you all, but where are your parents?" sadly all that did was cause the youngest, a girl who couldn't be any older they four, to start crying.

"Our families were killed in the Grimm attack on Karakuri, as far as we know, we're the only survivors." the oldest said, saddening me.

"You all stay here and I'll be back." I said, smiling at the small group before running back into the upper part of the city and finding the closest grocery store.

I grabbed as many tinned foods as I could fit into my basket before grabbing a few sweets and walking over to the register. The clerk just gave me a weird look as he scanned all of the food, most likely because canned food was mostly given to the servants.

"Oh sorry, I forgot something." I said, blushing lightly and running back into the aisles and returning with a can opener.

"That will cost 600 Lien." the clerk said as I quickly gave him the Lien needed, grabbed the bags filled with food and ran out of the store and back towards the group of children as fast as I could. Thankfully, they were still in front of the alley.

"Here, these are for you." I smiled, handing the children the bags of food and watching their faces light up. "There's a can opener in one of the bags."

"Thank you so much." the eldest said as they all went through the bags to see what there was.

While the group was organising all their new food and putting them back in bags, I walked over to the young girl I'd made cry earlier and handed her a pink frosted cupcake, a similar colour to her hair.

"I'm sorry I made you cry earlier." I said, looking at how much my small offer cheered her up.

"Thank you." the girl smiled and hugged me, making me even happier.

Once I was certain they were as safe, I started making my way home.

' _If only there were more huntsmen and huntresses around, then maybe those kids would still have their families.'_ I thought, only to stop walking as a thought struck me. "I should be a huntress."

As soon as I'd decided on it, I ran home and started researching everything I needed to for what I hoped would be my future career.


	4. Skye Trailer

**Skye's POV**

I crept through the dark woods with my trusty sidekick Viola. Eerie noises arose from the surrounding bush. I braced myself, my hands shaking with excitement over my sword. "They're coming, Vi be careful!"

"As if a few Grimm scare me," She snapped back at me, putting on a brave face.

I smirk looking back at Viola. My eyes flinch as a Beowulf leaps toward me. As fast as lightning, I draw my sword and with one thrust the Grimm evaporates, "There's more where that came from!" I hack and slash at the pack, Viola doing the same with her staff. ' Hah, this is surely my element, I'm the best huntress alive,' I think to myself.

It wasn't long until we wiped the whole horde entirely.

"We did it Skye! We're the best huntresses around!" cheered Viola jumping up and down on the spot.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner, Vi," I straighten up, saluting my comrade.

"Viola!" Shouts a voice off in the distance, "It'll be dark soon come back,"

"Oh, okay dad!" she turns back to me, "Sorry Skye, we'll play tomorrow 'kay?"

I loosen up, "Oh, uh...okay, see you tomorrow then Vi," I smiled, even though she knew that the minute she left it'll all start again.

She ran off and the backdrop we created began to fade. We were in no woods, nor were there any Grimm around. My sword was but mere wood and her staff a stick. One thing was true, however, that the night was becoming darker and darker. Vi was a glowing little girl, she brought family to me, something I had yet lacked quality of. That warmth was now drifting from me...

Menagerie was a humid place, yet walking through those streets alone, dulled me to the point where I began to feel that chilled pit in my stomach fester once more. Another night going to that hollow place, another one alone I suppose, that's the best possible outcome. Where did that happiness I felt just moments ago, go? How could it be so fleeting...I open the door to my house, this time, my hands shaking, heart beating with dread.

A slurred voice addressed me as the door creaked open, "Home finally ya street rat, ya look filthy, did ya cut ya hair yaself?" With a bottle dangling from his fingertips, he swayed over to me, "Gross, so greasy and knotted,"

I grunted, he grabbed at my hair, pulling at it, "UGH LET GO ALREADY!" I screamed. Without another thought, the swaying figure slammed me to the wall. I clutched at my shoulder, bracing for another hit.

"Steal anything worth my while today, bitch?"

I quiver, too weak to show any kind of fight or bother to test him. I reach into my pocket, a necklace I had stolen earlier.

"Well?"

"...N-Nothing," I clench the necklace in refusal to feed this wild animal.

"Mutt..MUTT, MUTT! You're never gonna get anywhere in life freak!" He screamed, kick, kick, kicking me.

You didn't talk back to him, Oum knows that you shouldn't disappoint him. He smashed the bottle on the wall, a few shards falling on me.

My brother stumbled away.

I got to my feet, hobbling out the door until I was at hers.

"Is Vi still awake," I asked her dad, greeting me at the door.

He smiled which promptly faded after a better look at me, bruised and battered. He turned to retrieve the sleepy little, Vi, rubbing her eyes.

"I have something for you!" I bow my head to her, cupping my hands. Inside was a necklace...or erm...a collar, similar to my own.

She gasped, eyes wide shining as bright as the stars above us. The night seemed less dark this way.


	5. Chapter one: Welcome to Beacon

**Iris' POV**

"It's too early for this." I yawned, standing slouched against a wall of the shuttle station that would take students, both new and old, to Beacon.

Around me were most of the students headed for Beacon. Most seemed uninteresting at first glance though there were a few who stood out.

The most obvious ones were a pair of Faunus standing away from the main group and a deer Faunus who was hiding away from everyone on her own

The pair consisted of two girls, one a dog Faunus and the other a tiger. The dog Faunus wore a navy blue jacket over a blue, two tone shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans with a brown belt and a pair of light blue high top sneakers. Her friend wore a grey breastplate with a purple stripe down the middle and purple ribbons crisscrossed down her arms, a pair of violet tights with her tail poking out the back and a pair of violet flats. The biggest surprise about both of them was that they seemed to dye their hair as the tiger's tail and Dog's ears were different colours to their hair.

The one who caught my attention the most was the deer Faunus. She was wearing a navy blue t shirt, her shoulders showing from where the fabric had been purposely cut, a pair of black shorts held up by a brown belt, a set of green knee pads, a pair of converse and a pair of goggles on her head.

Without thinking, I walked over the to deer Faunus before tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to squeak.

"Sorry to bother you, I saw ya on your own and figured I'd try talking to you." I said, extending my hand. "Name's Iris."

"Tawny." The girl replied, shaking my hand, still seeming awkward.

"So, you're on your own?" I asked, looking around at all the other students.

"Yeah… I don't know anyone here." Tawny replied, looking up at me. "What about you?"

"Yeah on my own." I said as one of the airships landed. "How about we go try find a seat and get to know each other?"

"Sounds fun." Tawny replied, now seeming a bit more confident as she followed me towards the airship.

* * *

The flight was pretty uneventful but I did get a chance to know Tawny more. She told me about her younger brother and that her family work in Atlas.

Once Beacon came into view, most students ran to the windows to look at what would become our new home but I tried to stay outta the way.

As soon as we landed, everyone ran for the door and pushed their way out into the courtyard while Tawny and I waited for it to die down.

I watched as Tawny made her way towards the hall for the new year speech before stopping and turning to face me.

"You're not going to the speech?" Tawny asked while I shrugged.

"Nah, I'd rather see more of the school." I said before starting to walk in a random direction. "I'll see ya around Tawny, was good to meet you."

* * *

 **Viola's POV**

The flight to Beacon was beautiful. From the window on the ship, Skye and I could see the vast landscape below and the school slowly coming into view.

"We're almost there Vi." Skye cheered, hopping on the spot.

"I know Skye, I can see." I giggled, putting my hand on top of her head to stop her bouncing.

It wasn't long before we landed and Skye ran out of the airship, looking around at every little detail she could find.

"Vi, VI look, look at everything." Skye cheered, now completely jumping off the ground.

I just giggled at her antics until I reached her.

"C'mon we gotta make it to the opening speech." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the hall where the speech was being given.

* * *

The hall was full of students by the time we made our way in and found an empty spot in the back. It wasn't long after that a man walked onto the stage.

"I'll keep this brief." The man started, quieting the entire hall. "You are here today because you have trained your whole life to defend humanity from those who wish to destroy us. This will not be a quick and simple ride, however, you will learn what the true meaning of being a hunter and those who can not, will fail." That statement alone seemed to bring a heavy weight down on the entire room. "Tonight you will sleep in the ballroom with your fellow classmates and tomorrow we will see if you can actually succeed at my school. Now enjoy the rest of your day and get a good night's rest."

Once the man's speech finished, another woman took the stage in his place.

"My name Is Glynda Goodwitch and I would like to welcome you all to Beacon Academy." The lady started, eying over the entire crowd.

"As the headmaster said…"

"Wait, that was the headmaster?" Skye whispered, looking as shocked as I was, while Professor Goodwitch spoke about the sleeping arrangements before starting on about some of the activities going on around campus.

I listened to every word the Professor said while thinking about how I'd finally made it, how I was finally going to be a huntress.

* * *

 **Iris' POV**

Once I'd split off from the group, I started exploring the campus. The size of the school was immense and their facilities seemed to be pretty decked out.

I walked into the training rooms and set up a dummy before pulling out my staff.

' _Good way to waste some time'_

Starting with simple maneuvers, I worked up to some of the harder flourishes before I had the staff spinning around my body, hitting every fake pressure point on the dummy.

To someone who didn't know what the life of a huntsmen was like, what I was doing would look insane, but after training with weapons my whole life, this felt normal. I continued my training until my arms felt like jelly, then continued on.

* * *

 **Lavender's POV**

I had heard a lot about the headmaster of Beacon but his speech today changed a lot of my assumptions.

From his speech alone he seemed more weary and detached from the student body, compared to how everyone who met him had always said he was so kind and caring for his students.

After everything involving the opening ceremony was finished, I decided to walk around the school looking at all the different facilities they had. The school honestly surprised me with how up to date it was, from their training facilities to the dining hall, everything seemed to be top of the line.

Finally, I arrived at the school large library which seemed to house an uncountable amount of books.

I scanned each row, looking at all the different topics these books told. From from books that retold history's greatest moments to fantasy and romance novels to distract from our dark world, everything was in here.

Finding a book that peaked my interest, I found a quiet corner in the library and began to read, immersing myself in its pages.

* * *

When I walked out of the training room, the sun had almost set and the broken moon had started to rise.

As I made my way towards the ballroom, I spotted the two Faunas from earlier as well as a student I recognised from Signal.

Jacamar Winchester was a jerk back then, always believing himself better than everyone but Faunus copped it the worst

I walked over to the small group, catching the end of one of his racist comments, before standing behind him.

"Hey, you're Jacamar right?" I asked, getting the oaf to turn away from the Faunus and towards me.

"Yeah and what about it?" Jacamar sneered, looking at me like I didn't deserve to breathe near him.

"Well, I seem to remember seeing you at Signal, good to see you're just as much of a jerk after all these years." I smirked, watching as his reaction grew darker.

"Is that right?" Jacamar growled, grabbing the collar of my jacket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, my voice losing all emotion as I stood at my full height.

"And what are you going to do about it." Jacamar smirked, now thinking he had the upper hand until I headbutted him, sending him reeling.

"That's what i'm going to do, now piss off." I said as Jacamar sulked away, his hand covering his nose as he left. "Now that that's over with, are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine, thanks." the tiger Faunus said, seeming a little uneasy.

"Alright, well I'm going to make my way over to the ballroom so I'll see you both around." I replied, leaving the pair behind.

* * *

The ballroom had been set up with hundreds of sleeping bags for all of our year.

I looked around for one of the quieter areas before making my way to a sleeping bag in the back corner to do some maintenance to my weapon.

I was nearly finished reassembling my staff when Tawny stood in front of me.

"Do you mind if I use the bag next to you?" Tawny asked, standing there awkwardly in her pj's.

"By all means, rather someone I know than someone I don't." I replied, finishing the assembly before placing it next to my sleeping bag.

"You didn't put your weapon in your locker?" Tawny asked, sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag.

"I've gotten so used to having it with me, felt weird not to have it here." I replied, laying down with my hands behind my head.

"I understand that, I would have brought mine in here but I don't think they'd like a grenade launcher." Tawny said, shrugging.

"You use a grenade launcher?" I asked, surprised by this girls weapon of choice.

"Yep, it changes into a longsword." Tawny nodded, smiling as she talked about her weapon.

"Gonna be honest, I wouldn't have expected you to use something that large." I said, wondering how she lifted it.

Tawny's a tall girl, nearly as tall as I am but to anyone who didn't know she was training to be a huntress, she would be mistaken as a normal seventeen year old.

"I'm strong where I need it." Tawny replied, flexing her arms to show off her muscles, which caused me to snort.

"Ya sure do Tawny." I said as Professor Goodwitch walked in and told all of us that it was lights out.

"Night Tawny." I said as I closed my eyes, hearing Tawny say good night before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Iris: Hey look, we're back.**

 **Skye: Wait did we leave? Where did we go?**

 **Vi: *Facepalm***

 **Iris: Well we were on a different account…**

 **Vi: Also Iris had to...deal with someone.**

 **Iris:... Yeah so as you can see now were are a three man group and because of this the original was mostly lost, So we decided to start over. Mostly in spite.**

 **Skye: MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE FORT WALL BREAKS, TOO MANY BRICKS**

 **Iris: It's fourth not fort, we're not attacking a castle you numpty.**

 **Vi: This is why you don't leave her unattended with sugar.**

 **Iris: Or other lesbians…**

 **Skye: I'M NOT FIVE AND BESIDES I Can be alone with whoever…**

 **Iris: anyway… as you can see, the chaos is back and it full swing. We will be uploading every now and then and trying to keep to a schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
